Question: Sergio has $p$ paintings in his art collection. He and other local painting collectors agreed to donate a total of $48$ paintings to the local museum. Each of the $12$ collectors will donate the same number of paintings. How many paintings will Sergio have in his art collection after his donation? Write your answer as an expression. paintings
There are $12$ collectors donating a total of $48$ paintings. $48 \div 12 = 4$ Each collector will donate $4$ paintings. Sergio has $p$ paintings now, so after he donates $4$ paintings, he will have $p-4$ paintings in his art collection. Sergio will have $p-4$ paintings in his art collection after his donation.